1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to touch-screens, and more particularly, to a novel method of interacting with the touch-screen through the use and recognition of circular gestures.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hardware associated with touch-screens and the corresponding conventional method of operation are well known in the art. However, new modes of operation for interacting with a touch-screen are continually desired. For the ever-increasing demand for touch input devices, such as a touch-screen, there is a need to have a least strain and most intuitive gesture to detect sustained continuous adjustments. Circular gesturing on touch sensitive surface is the best way to indicate prolonged continual adjustments.
What is desired, therefore, is a method to parameterize and recognize circular gestures on touch sensitive surfaces such as a touch-screen.